Disappearance
by Fanwriter23
Summary: Jack Bezarious visited a little girl called Alice in her tower every day. But one day, he just stops coming. After much debate with her friend the Will of The Abyss, Alice sets out to find him. She is shocked to find out that the cause for his disappearance was actually an abduction. Alice is the only one who can save Jack's life from otherwise certain death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that this story is based off the anime and I did not read the manga and did not know that Jack is evil when I wrote this. Just bare with me here.**

* * *

Prologue

Ever since the day he met her, Jack Bezarius had made a promise to visit Alice every day. Alice was locked in a tower in Baskerville estate for unknown reasons. Jack asked Glen Baskerville about it once, but he didn't get an answer.

Jack played with the girl every day, and he grew very fond of her. But he started to notice odd things about her. Sometimes her preferences would be totally opposite. The colors she liked, the music she liked, even her personality would change. Sometimes she was like a completely different person.

Jack soon learned the reason. Alice shared a body with a being called the Will of The Abyss. They were two different people, with two different minds, both given the name Alice. They were like sisters.

The Will of The Abyss was able to come up from the it's place and take control of her human body. But she was not as wicked as she was believed to be, like her sister, she was still a little girl. A little girl who was all alone and just wanted someone to play with.

In all honesty, the Will of The Abyss was much gentler and more fragile than her human sister, who was more rough and almost gothic.

Unlike most people who knew of Alice's situation, Jack stood by her. He helped the two to get along better. He embraced the fact that Alice and The Will of The Abyss were linked, and he taught them to do the same. He treated both girls with the same kindness. But still, something about it bothered him, although he didn't know what.

Chapter 1

"Bye Jack!" Alice called as Jack stood holding the door half open. He turned his head and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Bye Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice smiled back as she stood in the middle of her room. Jack turned and walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind him.

Alice hated when Jack left, because then she was alone. Being alone reminded her of the days before she met Jack. The days when the only company she ever had was Vincent Nightray, who was always so mean to her.

Back then, the only time when Alice was ever really happy was when Vincent's brother, Gilbert, was there. Gil would make Vincent stop bullying her. Gil was nice.

Recently, Jack had warned Vincent to stay away from Alice. Even though Vincent came from nobility and Jack did not. Vincent had made Gil stop coming too. Probably to make Jack feel bad, which he didn't. Alice didn't mind, even though Gil was closer to her age than Jack was. Alice really liked Jack.

She walked over to her bed and plopped down on her white bedspread. She hated the color white. But her sister liked it, and was the one who chose how the room was set up. She, on the other hand, preferred black.

She picked up a chocolate chip cookie that was sitting on a plate on her bed. Which was probably not a great idea, but she didn't care. It wasn't her problem if her sister's white bedspread got stained.

Alice ate the cookie, then looked over at her black cat, Cheshire, who was curled up on the bed. Cheshire hissed and edged away from her.

Why did that cat hate her so much? She kind of liked Cheshire, but he preferred her sister from the Abyss and hated her.

"Cheshire," she whispered.

"Even though I'm the not the one you like, I'm still Alice"

The cat hissed in response.

"Okay, fine. Just for a little while. Stupid cat."

Alice closed her eyes and fell sideways onto the bed. She stayed that way for a moment, not moving. Then she sat up and looked at Cheshire kindly.

"Cheshire, here boy."

The cat stared for a moment, then meowed and strode over to her and jumped onto her lap. Alice stroked his fur gently.

"I'm sorry she doesn't like you. It's not personal, she just doesn't like animals, that's all. Hey you know what? It's my turn to play with Jack tomorrow, so maybe we can have a tea party, does that sound okay to you?"

Cheshire purred happily. and soon fell asleep. Alice gently put him down on the bed and got ready to go to sleep herself.

When tomorrow came, Jack was late. Alice wasn't worried though, It wasn't that unusual for Jack to be late. So she sat on her bed, staring at the door. Today she wore a pretty white dress with laced sleeves and a pattern of roses around the bottom. Cheshire sat in her lap contently.

An hour passed, Jack didn't show up. Then another hour. No sign of Jack. At the end of the long day, Alice was upset.

"Hey." Called a voice in her head.

It was her human sister. They were able to talk to each other like this.

"Maybe Jack didn't come because he knows it's your turn to play with him today."

"No. He wouldn't do that. He's always telling us that he likes us both the same, and that if we had two different bodies he would be friends with both of us."

"That's what he says at least."

"Do you think he doesn't like me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Do _you_ like me?"

There was a small pause. Alice was thinking about how to answer.

"Sure. I mean I don't have much of a choice. But honestly, I think you and I are good for each other. You're nice and I'm...not so nice. We balance each other out, you know?"

"I guess."

"Hey Abby."

The human Alice had nicknamed the Will of The Abyss "Abby" so she would have something to call her, and Abby called her "Alice" since she was their human form. Abby liked her nickname better than "Alice".

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Jack didn't come?"

"Maybe he's sick." Abby offered.

"Jack, sick? No way. Jack doesn't _get_ sick."

"You really think he's immortal, don't you?"

"Kind of."

They both bursted out laughing. They truly thought that nothing bad could happen to their friend.

"Don't worry, Abby. He'll be back tomorrow with a perfectly good explanation."

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Abby reassured.

But the next day came and went with no sign of Jack. Alice and Abby were both worried now. They made no more jokes about Jack's disappearance. Abby sat on the bed all day with Cheshire in her lap.

Then, at the end of the fourth nerve racking day, Abby was in tears. Cheshire meowed and purred but Abby barely noticed him.

"Abby?" said Alice.

"What?!" Abby sobbed.

"Can I take over now? Please? You've been using our body for the past three hours. I'm bored."

"You're _bored_?! Jack's missing and you're _bored_?!"

"He isn't missing! He just didn't come that's all. What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Stop it, Alice! I know you're just trying to make me feel better but it's not working because I know you're worried about him too!"

"I'm not worried I'm just…...uneasy."

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"How should I know?"

"What are we gonna do if something _did_ happen to him?"

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do'? What can we do? In case you've forgotten, we're still stuck in here."

"So let's fix that." replied Abby.

"What?"

"I'm tired of spending my whole life stuck in this stupid tower not even knowing why we're here! Jack snuck us out once. Why can't we do that ourselves? Besides, I'm worried about him."

"I'm starting to like where you're going with this."

"Alice, let's break out again."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Abby asked a bit nervously.

"I get to control our body when we do the breaking out part."

"Deal."

"Good. Now let's go find Jack."

So the two girls began to plan their escape. It would be hard, and they were unsure as to what would happen to them if they were caught. But they were worried about their friend. He hadn't come back for four days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The plan was simple enough. All Alice had to do was jump out the window in the middle of the night, sneak out of the estate and get to where Jack lived, which wasn't very far from there. She had an idea for getting out of the tower that Abby didn't like very much.

"What if you fall?" Abby inquired.

"I'm not gonna fall."

"What if you're caught?"

"I'm not gonna get caught."

"What if you get lost?"

"Abby! Seriously, do you want to find Jack or not?"

"Of course! It was my idea in the first place but I don't think this plan is very-"

"That's why I'M doing it."

"But-"

"Just shut up for a second will you?"

Abby was silent. Alice, with control of their body, was throwing random things she thought they would need onto the bed, nearly hitting Cheshire multiple times.

"Alice?"

"What do you want?! I told you to shut up."

"What are we gonna do about Cheshire?"

Alice stopped throwing things.

"Um...I don't know. He's your cat."

"Can he come with us?"

"Are you kidding? No."

"Why not?"

"Because he could get in the way. What if I get out of the tower, and he starts meowing like crazy? He'll basically be telling people that we escaped. Then I'll get caught."

"Good point. Okay. Let me take over for a minute. I need to do something."

"Fine."

Alice sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. Her body went limp and fell over as she handed control to Abby. Abby sat up and blinked a few times.

"Cheshire!"

Cheshire hopped off the foot of the bed and walked over to Abby. He climbed onto her lap and meowed softly.

"Okay Cheshire, I have to leave for a while so be a good boy. I'll leave out a bunch of cat food for you but don't eat it all at once. And don't-"

"Abby." Alice interrupted.

"Yes?"

"He's just a cat. He'll be fine."

"He is not 'just a cat'. He's my cat."

"And that means what to me?"

"Never mind...hey watch this."

Abby stood up and walked over to a large container of water that was tucked into a corner of the room. She looked at the spout on the bottom and then put Cheshire's water bowl underneath it.

"Here boy!"

Cheshire walked over to the container. He put his left paw on the lever next to the spout and pushed down on it. Water poured out of the spout and into the bowl. When the bowl was full Cheshire took his paw off the lever and started to drink the water from the bowl. Alice was silent for a moment.

"Uh, Abby?"

"Yes?" replied Abby cheerily.

"That is the smartest cat in the entire world."

Abby giggled.

"How did you teach him to do that?"

"With time, Alice. With time."

"Okay. Now that that's settled, let's get back to work."

Abby sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, She fell backwards and stayed there for a minute. Then sat up with Alice in control.

She stuffed everything that was on the bed into a backpack that was in the closet. She picked up a rope that Abby had made by tying long pieces of cloth together. She tied one end of the rope onto the leg of the bed that was closest to the window. Then she threw the rope over the windowsill.

"Alice?"

"What?"

"The rope isn't long enough. It doesn't reach the ground."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'? This is a problem."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it kinda is."

Alice ignored Abby and swung the backpack over her shoulders. She walked over to the window and turned her head to get one last look at their room.

She wasn't the type to get sentimental, but now she was so overcome with worry and fear that she almost cried. But she knew that if she cried then Abby would start crying. Then they wouldn't get anything done.

"Okay Cheshire. Be a good cat. We'll be back before you know it." said Alice.

Alice turned and jumped onto the windowsill. She crouched and grabbed the rope. She slowly swung one leg over the sill and then the other. She placed her heels in between the stones of the tower wall. She slowly slid off the sill and was dangling in the air, holding onto the rope for dear life.

"Be careful." warned Abby.

"Shut up I need to concentrate."

Alice put the soles of her feet on the tower wall and slowly let go of the rope with one hand and placed it below the other one. She picked up her left foot and moved it downwards. She repeated this until she was at the end of the rope. She hung by the end of the rope with both hands. The ground was still quite a few feet below her.

"Now what?" asked Abby nervously.

She really hoped that Alice had a plan.

"This."

Alice let go of the rope and bent her knees in midair. Thankfully she landed on her feet. Alice smiled, pleased with herself that she was able to make a perfect landing.

She looked around. She was in the garden. It was very dark so she couldn't see much. Without any thought at all, Alice started running in a random direction, which was straight ahead.

The further Alice ran, the more she wanted to just turn back. She desperately wanted to stop, turn around, climb back into the tower, curl up on the bed with a book, and wait for Jack to come tomorrow. But she knew that would never happen. Jack wasn't going to come back, if he was, he would have done so already.

Jack wasn't there, so something was wrong, very wrong. Jack always came. He had come to see her every day since he found her seven months ago. Even after he found out about Abby, he still came. There must be a reason. There has to be.

Alice ran as fast as she could. She stumbled over what she guessed was a bush, but she didn't hit the ground, and she didn't stop running. 'If I stop going, even for a second, I might get caught. I can't get caught. Not now. I'm so close…'

Alice could see a faint light ahead. She guessed it was a way out of the garden so she ran faster towards it. She was panting hard, she didn't know how much further she could run, but she was so close. As she approached the light, slowing her pace, she could make out the huge iron gate. She stopped in front of it. The light she saw was a lamp that was hanging on the gate.

Hoping it was unlocked, Alice pushed hard on the gate. It didn't budge. 'Oh well. Next idea.'

"Abby."

"What?"

"What should I do? I ran out of ideas."

"You only had one idea?"

"Shut up."

Just then, Alice had a dangerous idea. She grabbed the bars of the gate and cautiously started to climb the gate.

"Alice, are you insane?!"

"SHUT UP! Do you have a better idea?"

"...No."

"See? Now sit back and just shut up for once, will you?"

"Alright, alright, geez."

Alice ignored Abby and continued to climb the gate. There were iron bars that went sideways to make a design on the gate, so she used them as footholds.

Once, her foot slipped and she almost fell. She quickly placed her other foot on one of the bars to steady herself. Then she started upwards again. She was almost up.

Once she made it to the top, she placed one hand on the top bar of the gate. Then she carefully swung one leg over the side, then the other. She quickly grabbed the top of the gate with the other hand. She slowly started making her descent, placing one foot on the nearest bar below her, using her sense of feel only, since it was so dark.

As soon as she was down, she dropped to the ground, panting. After a few minutes, she got up. She started wandering around until she found a road, she followed it for a long time, walking on the left side of the road. then finally she stopped. She walked away from the road and found a nearby tree.

She walked behind the tree, just to be safe, then set her backpack down on the ground. She collapsed on the ground and leaned up against the tree. She slowly drifted off to sleep, assuring herself that she was safe, and she would find Jack in the morning…..she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out.**

 **ATTENTION READERS!**

 **Before you get into chapter 3 I would like to adress one thing.**

 **Someone pointed out to me that Jack's last name is Vessalius.**

 **And yes it is. But only in the manga. As I said before, this story is based on the anime since I did not read the manga yet. For some unknown reason, the anime changed it from Vessalius to Bezarius. Sorry**

 **Just wanted to clear that up first. And now to the next chapter!**

Alice slowly opened her eyes. Most of the night had consisted of the escape, so she was very tired. She sat up slowly and glanced around, with her body still enveloped in sleepiness. Then she remembered where she was and what she was doing. She sprang up quickly, now wide awake.

"Abby."

"Mmm..what?" Abby mumbled tiredly.

"Wake up."

Abby groaned.

"Abby!"

"What?"

"We're trying to find Jack, remember?"

Abby snapped awake.

"Yeah. Okay so what's the plan for today?"

"For starters, I really wouldn't mind if you took over for a bit." Alice hinted.

"Okay."

Alice sat back down and shut her eyes. She slumped back against the tree limply. After a few minutes, Abby slowly opened her eyes. She sat for a few more seconds, then shook her body awake.

Then, noticing how hungry she was, she grabbed the backpack next to her and dug through the items Alice had stuffed in there. She found an apple towards the bottom of the bag.

"Hey why is this in the bottom of the bag?"

"Uh because I put it in first?" Alice answered innocently.

"Alice, food goes in last so it's at the top so we can get to it easier. It's a foreign concept known as 'common sense' you've probably never heard of it." Abby tried as hard as she could to keep herself from laughing.

"Whatever."

Abby took a large bite from the apple. She wiped the juice dripping down with the back of her hand. As she ate, the two girls planned their next course of action.

"Okay. That's a pretty good idea. Just one more thing."

"What's that?" asked Alice.

"You brought that map with you right?"

"Uhhhhh."

"Alice, Tell me you brought the map!"

"Check the bag." Alice offered frantically.

Abby threw everything out of the bag. If that map wasn't in there, they might have to go back to the tower to get it. It was a map that Jack gave them, it led to the village he lived in. He had written his home address on it too. They would be totally lost without it.

She reached the bottom of the backpack, the map wasn't there. Abby freaked out for a moment. Then she remembered that there was a pocket on the inside of the bag. She unzipped the pocket and felt around. She felt a folded piece of paper. She snatched it, then pulled it out of the bag. When she unfolded it, it was the map.

"I guess we were all worried for nothing, then." Abby said relieved.

"Let's go Abby, we're wasting too much time."

Abby shoved everything back into the bag, pulled it over her shoulders, and walked back towards the road with the map in hand. When she got back to the road, she looked around.

The narrow dirt road was surrounded by woods on both sides. Which wasn't all that surprising, Baskerville manor was literally in the middle of nowhere.

Abby started walking in the direction that she'd been going the night before. She walked beside the road for a long time, without seeing anyone else. After a while, she got to a fork in the road. The wind started blowing hard, and Abby had to hold on tightly to the map.

She fought against the wind. Then, the map blew out of her grip. The wind carried it over to a nearby river. Abby freaked out and started running after it. She almost had it in her grasp, she touched it with her fingertips, then a big gust blew it further away.

With all luck against her, the map landed swiftly into the river. She knew it was ruined and unreadable, and even if it wasn't, it was too late now. the current carried it away.

"ABBY!" Alice screamed.

"Oh my god!"

"I can't believe you! What the heck are we supposed to do now? That map was our only way to find Jack. It was our only chance!"

"I know, I know."

"Wh-what do we do?"

"I don't know. But, someone's got to come this way eventually, right?"

"Eventually?! Abby, we don't have time for this!"

"I know that!"

"Abby…"

"What should we do?"

"Finding the village on our own will probably end in us getting lost so…" Alice trailed off, she had no idea what to do now, and neither did Abby.

"So what?"

"I-I have no idea."

"..Sorry."

"It's not your fault Abby, and besides, it's over now, nothing we can do about it."

"Okay."

"So now what?" Alice asked for the hundredth time.

"Well, this is the road to a village, multiple actually, so someone's bound to come down here soon right? I mean unless you can come up with something better."

Then as if on cue, a horse drawn carriage came down the road, it looked as if it were heading in the same direction they were.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said.

The carriage came to a stop in front of Abby, who stood nervously on the side of the road. The man driving wore a dark red cloak with a golden lining. He looked down at her curiously.

"Hi there."

"Uh, hi." replied Abby, smiling shyly.

"So what's a kid your age doing in the middle of nowhere by yourself?"

"Um well I'm heading to a nearby village and got lost." She confessed truthfully.

"Can I ask where you're going?"

"Malton village."

"No way that's where I'm headed."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little too convenient?" asked Alice.

"Yes." Abby said inside her head to Alice. She was so relieved that someone came along.

"Well if you want I can give you a 's not a good a idea for a kid like you to be wandering around the woods alone you know."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. My name's Sona. What's yours?"

Abby was afraid someone would ask this. She didn't know what to answer. Which name should she give? The Baskervilles were probably looking for her, so she probably shouldn't say 'Alice'.

"I'm Abby."

"Well then Abby, just hop in the back there and let's go." Sona said cheerfully.

Abby nodded and walked over to the door of the carriage. She jumped in and shut the door behind her. She sat down on a soft leather seat that was much nicer than the ground Alice slept on last night.

The carriage started moving again, and Abby was getting irritated with Alice.

"He could be a Baskerville coming to find us." Alice persisted.

"I don't think so."

"Abby, it's way too convenient that the literal second the map goes into the river, a guy comes along in a carriage heading to the same village we are."

"It's called luck."

"Yes but this isn't luck Abby. Doesn't something about this feel off to you?"

"Yeah."

"Told you."

"What feels off is that we finally have a guaranteed way to find Malton village and you're trying to talk me out of doing it. That's what's off here!"

"Abby I-"

"No! Alice we'll be at Jack's door in less than twenty minutes…...Oh that's it isn't it?"

"What? What's it?"

"You don't want to find Jack because you think he left because of you don't you?"

"WHAT?!" Alice shrieked.

"That's it isn't it?" Abby said suspiciously.

"N-n-no! No Abby I swear it's not."

"It is. Alice I've known for a long time how you feel about this. You think he likes me better, you have for a while now. That's why you always tease so much."

Alice was shocked that Abby had figured this out. Abby was the nice one. She was gentle and quiet. Alice was the mean one. She was rough and wild. Anyone in their right mind would like Abby better than her. She knew Jack did. Although he never showed it, not in the least, she could tell. Jack treated them equally, pretended to like them the same, told them he liked them the same. But he didn't. If you looked deep enough, you could see it. Abby was a more preferable person, and that was a fact.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry this hasn't been updated in like a year. I started some other stories and may not actually finish this, so don't expect anything. I really loved this story, so I may pick it back up later in the future, but don't hold your breath on it.


End file.
